


100 Flash Drabbles

by pizza warrior (Normandy)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Babysitting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, For Science!, Gen, How Do I Tag, Iris West Is Flawless, Iris West's smile is everything and nothing hurts, Joe West is the best dad ever, Karaoke, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Sparring, Texting, Zombies, barry allen is cute with everyone, caitlin being sad and breaking my heart, cisco ramon is an actual cinnamon roll, double dates, doubting your evil ex sexual prowess to distract him from killing people 2k15, getting stuck in a freezer and complaining, hartley's an asshole but whatever we all love him for that, i'm sure drunk!hartley is super fun, mario kart is the best way to destroy friendship, yes zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normandy/pseuds/pizza%20warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of random drabbles, (flash flash drabbles, as my girlfriend likes to say), 100 words each.  Various pairings and genre.  Now taking prompts! go prompt me at bisexualleonardsnart.tumblr.com !</p><p>31 - Lisa and Cisco are supposed to meet Len and Hartley for lunch, Cisco is unwilling to move from his bed.<br/>32 - Kendra knows stuff about Iris. Stuff Barry doesn't know. Iris/Kendra<br/>33 - "If Hartley looks good in green, he looks even better out of it." Len/Hartley<br/>34 - In which Len asks Hartley to move in for 'practical reasons'.<br/>35 - Hartley and John Constantine kissing because I'm trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> So, erhm, I haven't written anything remotely interesting in 5 years, so yeah, those drabbles will most likely suck, especially considering I'm not a native English speaker. Any mistake is mine.

Iris doesn't really remember their first kiss.

They were eight, maybe nine, and it was Valentine's Day. Iris had received a few cards and chocolates from some boys and even flowers from a girl. (Her father had explained them later that it was okay to like girls or boys or even both.) Barry hadn't received any cards but he didn't particularly cared. It wasn't that Barry wasn't a cute boy, he was, but _god he was such a_ _nerd_ , Iris remembers fondly.

She kissed him on the way home, he blushed, she smiled and said it wasn't a big deal.


	2. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, people, I really appreciate it ! I hope you'll enjoy this one too !

"No." Caitlin refused. "No way."  
"Come on," Barry said. "It will be fun. As long as you don't get too drunk again. And ask me to do karaoke with you."  
"It _was_ awful, wasn't it?" she whined. "Please never tell Cisco, I won't hear the end of it."  
"Then accept to go dancing with me!"  
"Are you blackmailing me, Barry Allen? That's not really heroic of you."  
"I know. Now grab your coat or I call Cisco and let him know about your... Performance."  
She rolled her eyes and grinned. Barry always won, but she never felt like she lost.


	3. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for your support, here is another drabble for you people! Like I said before, any mistake is mine, so sorry about that. Hope you'll enjoy it !

"Can we even get snowed in?" Barry asks. "We're in _July_."  
Eddie shrugs.  
"A guy in a red onesie is running around the city with super-speed and you think that's strange?"  
Stranger things have happened, Barry supposes. Like him ending up in a relationship with Iris and Eddie. That's probably weirder than being struck with lightning and getting super-speed. Not that he's complaining. It's snowing outside, and he'll probably get a call from Wells telling him that a meta-human is causing this, but until then, he's perfectly okay with snuggling with his boyfriend while his girlfriend is in the shower.


	4. Zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's episode was cool. But it lacked of two very important things: a) zombies, b) Hartley Rathaway.  
> Anyway, thanks for your support, it means so muuuuch to me and I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing the Flash team dealing with zombies. Which is a lot.

"Did you just blow up somebody's head?" Cisco asks -no, yells-. He _might_ be freaking out a little. Fortunately for him, Caitlin remains calm, cool and collected. "Is that-- Is that a finger in his mouth? Please tell me it-"  
They hear moans and footsteps coming toward them. There is at least a dozen of them waiting to attack them outside. The door threaten to crack and when it opens, Caitlin raises the gun toward Hartley Rathaway and Barry Allen, both covered in blood.  
"No time to explain, the car is waiting." Barry says.  
"What's happening?"  
"Zombies, evidently." Hartley deadpans.


	5. Motorcycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in Cisco/Hartley hell, hi.  
> Also Hartley Rathaway wearing a leather jacket and on a motorcycle is really a great thing to think about before going to sleep. Just sayin'. As always, thanks for your support, I've been posting those drabbles for 5 days and I really appreciate your feedback. And hey, if you have an idea for a prompt, go for it, I'm not promising anything but I'll give it a try!

“No.”  
“Why not?"  
“Because I’m too young to die!"  
Hartley rolled his eyes as the helmet fell back on his lap.  
“It’s completely safe,” he guaranteed, holding out the helmet at Cisco. “I'm a talented driver, I’ve been driving since before I legally could.”  
“Very encouraging." Cisco acknowledged, with obvious sarcasm.  
“I got plenty of riding experience. And not only with motorcycles." He teased with a smirk. "Come on, _Cisquito_ , live a little!”  
“I’d like to live a lot,” Cisco retorted.  
“Will you please stop being ridiculous and get on?”  
“Fine,” Cisco sighed, defeated, as he finally took the helmet. 


	6. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing two days! Had a big birthday party for a friend and my amazing Mattie wasn't around to remind me to post my daily drabble. Also, thanks for the kudos, people, I'd never thought anyone would like the terrible stuff I write! I'm still taking prompts, just hit me up!

"I'm sorry." Ronnie says. "I don't remember anything."  
Except it's _not_ Ronnie, it's his face, his body, his voice but it's not him on the inside.  
"I know." Caitlin answers. "It's not your fault. It was stupid to hope that Ronnie-"  
She can't finish her sentence, the words are just choking in her throat. She lets out a shaky sigh, not quite a sob but then Ronnie-- _whoever he is_ , put his arms around her as she cries.  
"But I care about you." he says.  
_There is something._  
She doesn't answer. She just enjoys the familiar warmth of his arms.


	7. Shiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be in love with Iris West's smile. No, let's not kid ourselves, I'm in love with everyone on that show. Also sorry for missing another day again! As always, any mistake is mine.

Iris returns his gaze, smiling, knowing, _always_ knowing him. Sometimes Barry wonders how much she knows, what is hiding behind her eyes, and sometimes it does not matter. And today, nothing matters, because Iris is closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to his in an eager but solid kiss.  
When they break apart, Iris is still smiling and there’s a shine in her eyes that makes Barry’s throat tighten and his heart beat even faster. He gives Iris a weak smile in return and looks up, reminding himself that _yeah_ , the world exists outside of Iris West.


	8. Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, i forgot to mention it but most of my drabbles featuring Hartley (and there will be a LOT of them) take place in a slightly alternate universe (or maybe future, who knows) where Hartley reformed and joined the team after they discovered that Wells couldn't be trusted. Hartley's still kind of an ass, tho. That's how I love him.

Cisco sighed, resigned to meet his fate. He barely got any time to focus on his first move that Hartley sent him to the floor with a powerful strike to his legs.  
"Where did a rich guy like you even learn to fight?"  
"Self-defense classes." Hartley shrugged as he helped Cisco up. "Your turn. _Try_ to attack me."  
"Can't I just get a taser or something like that?"  
"Sparring doesn't only improve your fighting capacities, you know." Hartley smirked as he easily blocked Cisco's hits. "It also improves your muscular endurance, your focus, your self-control... All you need is a good partner."


	9. Dilemma

It's not right, what they're doing, Caitlin realizes one day as Iris yawns against her shoulder. Barry's in love with Iris and he talks about her all the time and it's honestly very cute, how much he loves her but it makes Caitlin's stomach drops because a good friend wouldn't have a secret relationship with her best friend's long-time crush.  
“I can hear you thinking.”  
“We should tell Barry about us.” Caitlin says after a few seconds. “He's in love with you, it's not-”  
“But it's _you_ I'm in love with, not him.” Iris responds and gives her a kiss


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr user sssssssim asked for cisco & barry playing mario kart. I'm not a big Mario Kart player so sorry for any mistakes and nonsense! anyway, feel free to hit me up with some prompts!

"You know, being the fastest man alive won’t help you. You’re going to fail."  
Barry huffed. “I spent _nights_ playing that game, Cisco. I won’t hesitate to push you off the Rainbow Road.”  
"Dude, your threats are useless and empty. We won’t even get to the Rainbow Road. You’ll want to give up way before."  
"You won’t scare me off. Bring it on. I’m _ruthless_. I don’t even let Iris win.”  
"As you wish." Cisco smirked, throwing the controller at Barry. "Just remember that I warned you."  
"We’ll see about that. We’re doing this on 150cc Mirror. Say your prayers."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Hartmon (geez, that ship name is terrible. I vote Chartley all way) fluff because I'm trash for that pairing, apparently.

Cisco's pretty sure he is not supposed to find Hartley Rathaway _cute_. Then again, he's 100% certain he shouldn't be sleeping with him either. His priorities _might_ be screwed up a little.  
But Hartley does look adorable –another world Cisco never thought he'd associate with Hartley– sleeping with his arms locked up around Cisco's waist.  
He'd probably laugh at the improbability of the situation if he was not worried about waking Hartley up.   
“Would you please stop being a creep and sleep ?” Hartley yawns, eyes still closed.  
Cisco shakes his head, smiles and kisses him.   
_Maybe it's not that bad._


	12. Texting

_To: Iris **[23:25]**_  
 _Status: Unsent_  
I know you love him. He's a great guy and everyone loves him. I mean, I can't hate him and he's with you.

 _To: Iris **[23:26]**_  
 _Status: Unsent_  
He makes you happy. It's all that matters.

 _To: Iris **[23:26]**_  
 _Status: Unsent_  
Who am I kidding. I love you, Iris. I always have and it hurts me so much to see you with someone else.

 _To: Iris **[23:27]**_  
 _Status: Unsent_  
I want you, I want you so bad. But you're with Eddie and I should move on. I only wish I could.


	13. Dubstep Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mattie asked for cisco making hartley a dubstep gun. here you go, babe.  
> Enjoy your reading and thanks for the feedback, it's really amazing :D

"No way. _Non_. That's the french for no."  
"Please?"  
"Нет, Russian. Nein, --"  
"Okay, I get it." Cisco said, throwing his hands up. "You need a demonstration. Something to convince you."  
Hartley rolled his eyes.  
"I don't _need_ any convincing. Put that thing down before someone --probably you-- gets hurt. I'm never using this gun. It was a bad idea from the start."  
"Come on, all the stuff I've built is working just fine!" Cisco protested.  
"Like the gun Snart stole from you? Cisco, I love you but, no matter what you accomplished so far, I'm _never_ using a dubstep gun."


	14. Selfie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Iris/Eddie/Barry trying to take a selfie. Kinda turned into Iris and Barry wanting to take a selfie with their boyfriend.

"We should take a selfie." Iris says.  
"And  _why_  exactly would we do that?” Eddie groans. “You want to sent it to your dad so he knows I’m having sex with the kids he raised?”  
"He already knows that, Eddie." Barry points out. "We’ve been out for… what? Three months? I’m pretty sure Joe  _knows_  we had sex.”  
"Do we need to rub it in?" Eddie insists. "A bed selfie would be-"  
"Babe, it’s not like my Dad is big on social networks." Iris argues. "We  _should_ be showing off how happy we are!”  
"It’ll be fun!" Barry assures him.


	15. Chapter 15

"This was the _worst_ idea ever." Hartley hissed as Cisco picked up the crying toddler.  
"It's just for a few hours!" his boyfriend argued, trying to calm down the baby by rocking it gently in his arms. "And just look at her, she's the cutest thing I've ever seen!"  
"You're her god-father," Hartley pointed out. " _Of course_ you find her cute."  
"Are you saying she is not?"  
"No." Hartley admitted. "I guess she's a cute baby..."  
"Shh, don't listen to Uncle Hartley, Liv." Cisco said, soothing the baby. "He's being mean because he's never done any babysitting in his life."


	16. Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kinda-hiatus, my tumblr inbox is flooding with prompts, every time I try to write a drabble, it turns out to be a 12 chapters fic with 12000 words and I had other real life stuff coming up. I'll try to post more regularly !  
> Blame that drabble being all fluffy on me and my fiancée celebrating our first anniversary.

When Cisco asked Lisa to marry him, he'd hoped that she would say yes.

“I want to say yes,” Lisa explained as she met her boyfriend's gaze. “And I will. As soon as you talk to my brother about it."

" _What?_ "

"You know how close we are. He's all I have."

Cisco had talked to Len Snart twice. Both times, he had a gun pointed at Cisco's face.

“You want me to ask your brother -- _Captain Cold_ \-- his consent to marry you.”

“I’m not asking you to get _consent_ ,” Lisa rolled her eyes. “I’m asking you to get Len's _blessing_.”


	17. Rogues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit it right now. I'm totally shipping Len and Hartley. I'm trash, sorry not sorry.

"And what exactly can you bring to our little team?" Len asks, eyeing the younger man with interest.  
"Well, you won't need to kidnap poor _Cisquito_ anymore. I come with my own tools and I'm more than capable of upgrading yours." he explains. "I ought to thank you, though."  
"What for?"  
"My parents."  
Then it clicked in Len's mind. STAR labs, Cisco Ramon and the rich couple he had attacked a few weeks back. He knew he had seen that face before.  
"You're Hartley Rathaway."  
"Smart, capable _and_ handsome." Hartley nods appreciatively."I think I'll like your team of Rogues."


	18. Chapter 18

Ever since he and Lisa had decided to move in together, Cisco had discovered a whole new Lisa Snart, a Lisa Snart that loved to snuggle in the morning and to make out with him late at night on the couch to shut him up about how Syfy's movies were getting more and more ridiculous (even though it hadn't stopped him and Lisa to watch Sharknado 1 and 2 on Netflix last week). And he _loved_ that Lisa Snart, even if her brother threatened to ice him every few weeks.   
(Even if, arguably, he loved _every_ version of Lisa Snart).


	19. Awkward Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! First of all, thanks for your support, really means a lot to me and secondly, sorry about not posting lately, I've been busy with bigger fics and the many prompts in my inbox. (tho, feel free to add some to the list!!!)

When Cisco saw Hartley in the kitchen, he groaned and rubbed his eyes.  
"Am I still dreaming?"  
"Dreaming about me, _Cisquito_? I'm flattered, but I don't know if Lisa would be up for a threesome." Hartley smirked.   
As if on cue, Lisa entered the kitchen.   
"I'd be up for a threesome." she said casually, as Hartley passed her a cup of coffee. "I'm all about having new experiences."  
"What is he doing in your kitchen?" Cisco asked, pointing accusately at Hartley.  
"Same as you," he shrugged. "Though, Lisa's not the Snart I'm sleeping with."  
Cisco almost choked on his coffee.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back for weekly updates, yay. thanks for your kudos and comments, it's really great, folks !

Lisa sounds disappointed when Cisco tells her he’s not here to see her. He ignores her pouting and asks if Hartley’s around. He knows they’ve been working together for weeks (although, from Cisco’s experience, one does not really work _with_ Hartley Rathaway) and as much as he’d like to _never_ cross path with Rathaway, his conscience tells him that whatever Hartley did, he deserves to know about Wells ( _Eobard Thawne_ , he corrects himself, they’ve _never_ met Harrison Wells).

He doesn’t wait for Hartley’s sarcastic comments about his presence to tell him. Hartley’s expression freezes and Cisco leaves without another word.


	21. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with more Len/Hartley because of reasons. And some Wells/Hartley because that relationship was definitely not platonic. Or healthy either.

Hartley just needs to distract Wells —Thawne—, whoever the Reverse Flash is, for a few minutes. If he succeeds, the Flash team and the Rogues will have their chance to stop him. If he doesn't… Well, he'd rather not think about it.

"Enjoying your time with the Rogues?" A yellow blur taunts him.

"More than I ever enjoyed my time with you," Hartley answers, aiming for a nonchalant, casual tone. "I mean, let's face it, no matter how smart you are, you weren’t a great lover. Not terrible either but not particularly talented or creative. Len, on the other hand..."

 


	22. Freezer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for the delay, got caught up in moving across the world, haha.

“Terrific, Len. _Really_. Now, instead of dying from blood loss, I’m going to die from hypothermia.” Hartley commented through gritted teeth, shaking a little even with Len’s parka around his shoulders. “I swear, if we make it out alive, I’m retiring to somewhere warm and sunny.”

“You wouldn’t last ten minutes without the Rogues. You’d miss us too much.”

“I could at least last until I’m sixty without the Rogues.” Hartley corrected him. “And, you know, normal people don’t get stuck in a freezer while bleeding out because they got shot.”

“Then, it’s good you never cared for being normal.”


	23. Prompt Barry/Hartley/Len

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything recently, been busy with a lot of stuff and dealing with writer's block. Also, anon, I'm sorry this sucks so much.

If Allen was going to interrupt, Hartley would make sure he knew _exactly_ what he was interrupting.

That’s how he'd found himself with nothing but a sheet around him as he opened the door, Len shooting him an amused look from the bed.

“You couldn’t have waited?” he complained, stepping out of the bedroom.

“I did.”

“I wasn’t aware you were a voyeur.” Hartley teased lewdly. “I’m _sure_ we would have find you some place if you had asked. It’s a big bed."

Barry blushed intensely under his mask.

”Was it as good for you as it was for me?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for that anon who wanted another take, 'sexier', on 'locked in a freezer' prompt.

“You know, Len, there are a lot of ways to keep warm here,” he said. He had a suggestive grin on his face, indicating what he was thinking of was not in the average survival technique guidebook.

And really, Len had no complaints.

“Do you have a few ideas you mind sharing?”

Hartley’s smirk got a little evil. “And give up my tactical advantage?” He rolled over, pinning Len underneath him. “You see? The element of surprise. Works every time.”

“I _do_ see. Thanks for the lesson,” Len grinned. He leaned up and caught Hartley’s lips with his own. “Surprise.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon who wanted Ray/Cisco + hurt/comfort!

"S'gonna hurt."

Cisco's slurred voice was music to Ray's ears.

"Cisco?" Despite his exhaustion, Ray jumped to his feet. "What hurts?"

Cisco pointed to the chair where Ray had been sleeping, before Ray caught his hand, worried Cisco would try to move and hurt himself.

"Sleep like that, you won't be able to move t'morrow." Cisco yawned.

Ray shook his head, trying to push away the unexpected rush of emotions that rose in him at Cisco's considerate words.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Ray said and he felt Cisco squeezing his hand. "Don't ever almost die on me, please."


	26. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another anon request on tumblr: 'goldenvibe + snartaway + double date?'.

“This is the worst idea ever.” Cisco groans.

“It won't be that bad. Now, get up, we're going to meet with my brother and his boyfriend.”

“See? That’s what I'm saying. Your brother's dating _Hartley Rathaway_. I can forgive you for kidnapping me but Rathaway... No offense, but Len has shitty tastes.”

“Well, Lenny always did mention he liked you,” Lisa grins. “Now, get your cute butt up.”

“My butt is fine where it is.” Cisco sighs but gets up because if dating Lisa means having to go through double dates with Len and Rathaway, Cisco'd suffer Hartley's company anytime.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anon who wanted Kendra/Iris + 'what Barry doesn't know can't hurt him'. Here you go, anon. Feel free to request more Kendra/Iris because it's always so good.

Allen can pretend he knows all there is to know about Iris West if he wants, but Kendra knows he doesn't know everything about her girlfriend.

For instance, the fact that Iris has a thing for hips. Kendra notices it a few weeks in their relationship. She sees it in the way Iris always finds a way to have her hands on Kendra's hips when they're cuddling, or in how she never forgets to drop a few kisses here and before going down on her.

And really, Kendra isn't about to complain or tell a word of it to Barry.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for mattie's prompt: 'len wanting to fuck hartley against a wall, please?'

Hartley looks good in green. That's one of the first things Len can think of when they try on the new costumes. Hartley catches him staring and offers a grin meaning that he'd be delighted to have Len pinning him against a wall and stripping him off the costume any time, although Len is convinced that the other Rogues would appreciate it if they could keep in their own pants in their presence.

It doesn't stop Len from doing so the second the others are gone.

Because if Hartley looks good in green, he looks even _better_ out of it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand another prompt done! for anon who requested len asking hartley to move in with him. bc domestic snartaway is probably the best tbh.

"You know," Len says from the bed as he's watching Hartley putting on some clothes and admittedly, the view is _very_ nice. "There's enough place for you here, you don't have to go."

"Sleep with a guy a few times and he'll ask you to move in," Hartley smirks. "What's next, are you going to propose?"

"You spend most of your nights here," Len argues. "It'd be practical."

"For Rogues-related reasons or just because you're really into morning shower sex?"

"Do I have to pick one?"

Hartley stops to think about it and nods.

"Deal. Go get the shower working."


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the anon who asked for 'hellpiper drabble that involves some kissing'  
> also i'm complete trash for that pairing tbh

No one’s ever kissed Hartley like John Constantine does.  
Comfortable, intense and without any kind of awkwardness. The push of his tongue against Hartley’s teeth feels thoughtful, studied so Hartley eagerly lets him in and closes his eyes.   
John tastes exactly as Hartley expected him to. Cigarettes and the slightest soupçon of whiskey.  
It feels so easy and wonderful that it takes Hartley a moment to notice that John’s arms are around him, pulling him closer.  
When he does notices, he’s distracted again by Constantine biting his lower lip, not hard enough to hurt, but enough for Hartley to moan.

 


End file.
